Distancia Indefinida
by LuzzDragneel
Summary: Ella es mi mejor amiga…hermosos años de amistad y ahora… ahora…esto? One-shot disfruten! :DDDD


**_Hola! n.n Bueno primero que nada dejo en claro que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al inmenso Hiro Mashima :DD yo sólo planteo la historia xD._**

**_Esta historia va dedicada a tod s es s amig s incondicionales, herman s del alma que encuentran un obstáculo en su hermosa amistad y aún así continúan adelante sin importar qué… Mi pequeño One-shot, ojalá les guste :3_**

Erza Pov

Lucy… mi queridísima amiga Lucy… ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? Ella, que alegra cada día de mi vida con sus anécdotas y palabras de aliento, ella, que ha secado cada lágrima de dolor que mis ojos han derramado, ella, que conoce cada uno de mis defectos y cualidades, que sabe cada oscuro secreto que mi corazón esconde y el mundo desconoce… ¿cómo no quererla?

Lucy, recuerdo el día que la conocí, fue un 15 de marzo en la escuela, recuerdo cuando la vi, desde el primer momento que le hablé me percaté de su timidez que hasta el día de hoy la identifica, pero que la hace aún más tierna y adorable, desde el primer momento que estuve con ella su ternura me cautivó, y entonces se convirtió en mi hermanita menor, y yo, como hermana mayor, sentía la necesidad de protegerla…

Los siguientes meses fueron complicados, había ciertas personas que intentaron hacernos pelear varias veces, por envidia, por odio, por maldad, pero ni la peor de las brujas logró separarnos, sólo lograron que nuestra amistad fluyera y se fortaleciera… Ella se volvió una persona incondicional en mi vida.

Siempre estábamos allí, en esas situaciones que para nosotras ya eran habituales, como esas tareas sin hacer de la escuela que se acumulaban como basura al paso de los días, la tardanza para llegar a casa después de salir en las tardes y el temor a los castigos que vendrían, los tantos problemas en los que nos metimos o las mentirillas piadosas que hacíamos para protegernos… Tal vez son cosas insignificantes, pero, ¿no son aquellas, al final, las más importantes? Esos pequeños detalles que con el tiempo se vuelven tesoros en nuestra memoria, indispensables en nuestro subconsciente y que nos provocan una pequeña sonrisita cada vez que los recordamos…

Pero ese día… ese día me hizo comprender que lo bueno no puede ser para siempre, que la vida no puede ser así de feliz y maravillosa indefinidamente, que después del tibio y cálido otoño vienen aquellas tormentas que nos quitan el sueño y nos hacen reflexionar y cuestionar todo lo que hemos hecho…

Aún lo recuerdo, ese día en que ella me dijo que esas bellas tardes y nuestra gran compañía se verían interrumpidas… que ya no podríamos correr a tomar el autobús, que ya no lloraríamos en los brazos de la otra, que nuestra pequeña pero preciada hermandad creaba un obstáculo que nos impedía seguir nuestro camino con total normalidad… todo esto resumido en dos simples palabras: "me voy…" esas palabras que su alma susurró a través del viento con tanto dolor… no importaba dónde fuera, pero era muy lejos, el hecho era que se iba… se … iba…

Sé que al decirlas su alma lloraba, lo sentía, no era la Lucy tierna y sonrojada de cada día, era… bueno, era… tristeza pura. Hubiera deseado que fuera una mentira, una pesadilla, o incluso una mala broma, pero no… realmente estaba pasando, esa persona que había dejado tanto en mí… de pronto… se desvanecía… como una rosa que empieza a marchitar, como la espuma en el agua, como las gotas de una lluvia pasada al contacto con el sol… de esa manera, y es que aunque a algunos les parezca exagerado, estúpido o incluso loco… así me sentía… ella es mi familia, una parte de mí que reúne y saca a la superficie todos mis buenos pensamientos, es de aquellas personas que sólo pueden aparecer en tu vida por arte divina, y si no existe una persona así en tu vida, realmente aún no has vivido…

Aún recuerdo ese día… uno de los más dolorosos que me ha tocado pasar en mi corta vida… el momento del adiós definitivo, el rompimiento oficial de una historia que tenía mucho más que entregar, un problema sin desenlace, una aventura recién comenzada… pero sí, lo recuerdo… recuerdo su rostro… el rostro de Lucy destrozándose a sollozos, y la impotencia pura de no poder detener su llanto, y además de no poder contener el mío.

No recuerdo otro día en que la haya visto tan triste… esa chica con espíritu de niña y cara dulce se tornaba a tener una postura madura como jamás la había visto antes… pero no era la Lucy que yo quería ver en ese momento. Intenté hacerme la fuerte, sacar fuerzas de donde no había, pero en ese momento la tristeza le ganó al orgullo y me uní al alma destrozada que había frente a mí… Cada día recuerdo ese momento, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y mi corazón vomitado por la realidad, y lo único que pude darle fue un pequeño oso de peluche, una carta, un grupo de dibujos que tenían un significado que sólo nosotras dos podíamos entender y unas pocas palabras de aliento que saqué de lo más profundo de mi ser… luego de eso nos dedicamos a abrazarnos como nunca y a sollozar con nuestros rostros hundidos en el hombro de la otra, y luego… se fue... sin más… sólo volteó por última vez, alzó la mano para despedirse y partió…

Para los días siguientes sólo había pocas descripciones de lo que ocurría tanto dentro como fuera de mí: Desesperación, Llanto, Insomnio, Falta de apetito, Soledad, Depresión… Sí, digan lo que digan esto es lo que yo pasé, lo que yo sentí. Era como que te separaran de tu familia y los pusieran a ambos en distintos trenes y distinto rumbo y distinto destino… Hasta aquel día en que recibí su primer llamado, mi ser saltaba de alegría y se regocijaba de oír su voz de siempre, esa voz de niña emocionada y feliz que le daba un sentido a las cosas y que revivía todo lo que en mi interior había muerto…

Ahora tengo la esperanza de verla otra vez, de estar junto a mi hermana, y aunque sólo tendré la oportunidad de verla una o dos veces al año y a pesar de que debo esperar un par de meses más que se transforman en años y milenios de espera para mí… volveré a verla! Y no importa cuánto más tenga que esperar, porque, sin duda, valdrán la pena estar con ella otra vez…

**_FIN…_**

**_TT0TT esta es mi pequeñita historia... cortita pero con mucho cariño xD y bueno, aquí relaté lo que me sucedió con mi queridísima mejor amiga Aby (conocida como Yuno-Heartfilia.A.D en fanfiction *u*)la verdad esto pasó en febrero y tenía ganas de convertirlo en una pequeñísima historia como esta pero no me había dado el tiempo :P a pesar de que estamos lejos yo sé que las cosas pasan por algo y que tal vez esta es una nueva oportunidad para ella… Te Quiero Mucho Aby *o* 3 … Reviews? xD_**


End file.
